MEMORIES
by 123fallenangel321
Summary: Jasper Whitlock goes to Twilight University to make a fresh start. What he finds is much more than that.love loss and friendship.-I suck at summaries-A/J B/E E/R and C/E-please R


**Okay, well this is my very first story and I hope you like it. Don't be afraid to tell me if it sucks. I can take it. Everything twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer (though I wish I owned Jasper)**

______________________________________________________________________________

JPOV

Memories can be accepted and they can be denied. They can joyful and happy or depressing, and hated. It all depends on the person and the life they lead. It's hard to accept memories when your past has been one of pain and suffering. Especially when you not only received it but you gave it as well.

My memories come back every time I look at my scars. Crescent shaped scars caused by gang knives. Looking at me, you might not think that I was in a gang for two years of my life. You might not think that the nights that I wasn't fighting with someone I was out partying with my, now ex, girlfriend Maria Sanchez. But when you looked closer and saw my scars covering my arms, face, and neck, you'd probably believe it.

After awhile, I had started feeling depressed. The constant fighting began to bore me and soon I drifted away from Maria. I still didn't know if she was still involved with the gang, newborns we called ourselves, or not and I really didn't care. My father was the dean of Twilight University. Not a very large school lying in the small town of Forks, Washington but it was better than the cold loneliness of the south; my mother kicked me out even though I begged her to help me.

My pulled as many strings as he could to get me into the college and, much to my surprise, I was accepted. This was why I was now sitting in the cab driving me toward my father's school. When we road up to the entrance, so were many other U-haul trucks. The campus was buzzing with excited students. All happy to be free of their families, but scared of being adults.

I paid the cabbie and grabbed the few bags I had. I made a mental note to shop for myself later on. Avoiding the other kids, who I could tell were staring at me, I hurried to dorm building B.

After making my way through the halls of idiotic fool who didn't look like they could tell time let alone pass high school, I made it to my room. I opened the door, only to see a black hockey puck flying straight to my face!

"HEADS UP!"

I quickly ducked from the flying disk and it hit the wall in the hallway. I looked up and reacted in the only way I really knew how. By shouting "What the hell was that?!"

A large, curly brown haired guy stood in front of me. He was holding a hockey stick and looked startled by my sudden outburst. We weren't alone. A sullen figure was laying on one of the bunk beds. His bronze hair was tousled and he was much smaller and lankier than the brown haired boy and I. His dark sunglasses were pushed down his nose so he was looking at me with green, nonchalance eyes.

The big one raised his hands in defense, "I didn't mean it man," He spoke quickly. Obviously shaken by my reaction. "I didn't know you were coming in." Soon realizing how much I had probably scared him, I shook my head in disgrace of myself. Way to make a first impression Jasper. This new life was not going to be easy.

I quickly composed my self and apologized in a much more serene voice, "I'm sorry. You just sort of caught me off guard." I didn't make eye contact with him, but from what I saw he was huge and I didn't know if he would, or could, beat me up if I didn't make this a good apology. "There was no excuse for my shouting, I apologize."

I looked up and was relieved to find that he was smiling. It was a wide goofy smile that made me think he was in here thanks to his parents pulling a few strings. "That's okay man" his voice was a deep boom. Like a fog horn. He stuck out a wide hand, "I'm Emmet, and that's my little bro, Edward." I shook Emmet's hand and nodded to Edward. He just jerked his chin up at me and started fiddling threw a bunch of small post-its that seemed to have names and phone numbers on it.

"I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock." I introduced myself after prying myself away from Emmet's lock tight grip. Looking around the room, I saw that the room was bigger than I expected. It was a blue room with a large window at the far wall. Under it was a blue pull-out couch facing a plasma screen TV. On the wall next to me was a wide closer and opposite that wall was a bunk-bed. Great, now we had to decide who would sleep on the pull-out.

I tried to be uncaring when I said, "Who is sleeping on the couch?"

Emmet laughed out loud, "Well I don't know about you two, but I'm sure as hell not sleeping on that thing!" He continued to laugh as he went out to the hall to retrieve his hockey puck. Edward, finally showing interest in the conversation, stood up and shouted, "That's not fair! Why should you get to make the decisions?"

When Emmet returned, any trace of humor had disappeared from his face. "Because I said so! I'm not sleeping on that thing, it's got to be the most uncomfortable thing to sleep on!"

They both seemed to forget that I was in the room and started shouting at each other like they were completely alone…..or five.

"You can't do-"

"I probably can't even-"

"Mom said-"

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. Shouting at the top of my lungs I screamed, "You Guys!!" They both stopped bickering and looked at me like I was crazy. Great. If there was one thing I really hated, it was attention. I nervously suggested, "I'm sure there is a civilized way to work this out."

A sly smile grew on Emmet's face as he offered, "Yeah your right Jasper." I smiled in relief, thinking I had gotten to him. I found out I was wrong when he yelled, "First one with a bed gets to keep it!" Already seeing his brother's ridiculous intentions, Edward had started running before Emmet said "keep". I had to admit, he was much faster than he looked. He dove right into the bottom bunk and gave a cry of victory.

I think Emmet had underestimated me. Though I was not very fast, I was an experienced fighter. I quickly ducked under Emmet's huge arm and shoved him, throwing him off balance and on to the couch. Before he could jump back on his feet I launched myself up on to the top bunk. I laughed in satisfaction at Emmet and I could hear Edward joining in as Emmet stood there pouting like a little kid who dropped his ice cream on the floor.

"Aw come on guys," He whined while throwing his hands up into the air, "I probably can't even fit on that thing!!!"

As I kept rolling over with laughter, I couldn't help but think; this is going to be a very interesting year.

______________________________________________________________________________**Okay just so you know, it may be a long time before I update again. I'm sorry. I feel like a total hypocrite because I hate it when people do this and here I am doing the same exact thing. Well anyway please R&R. next chapter will be in Alice's pov. BYE!!**


End file.
